Shall We Play
by Pia P
Summary: A little look into the Grey family's life the day before little Teddy starts at school.


"Mommy!"

Christian jumps off the sofa, nearly knocking me down on the floor in his motion and run towards the yell. I roll my eyes. Christian still drops everything in his hand, when our children are screaming or yelling, even though they aren't hurt in any way.

"_It's better to be safe than sorry, Ana,_" Christian always tells me, but I know my son and the yell we just heard, was one from Teddy, who is annoyed with his little sister. I leave the sofa and head to the location of the yell.

Inside Teddy's room Christian is sitting on Teddy's bed with both of our children on his lab. On the floor, is one of Teddy's toy cars. I take a closer look at it, and I can see that Phoebe have been using one of her red crayons on Teddy's black Audi R8.

"I hate her," Teddy yells. "It was my favorite car." He looks at Phoebe, then to his car and then to me. Phoebe on the other hand, are looking down at the red crayon in her little hand.

I walk further into the room. "Theodore Raymond Grey! Talk nicely to your sister. This isn't the end of the world". I bent down and pick up the car, and with my sleeve I remove the red color from his Audi and I give him back the car. "Now apologize to you sister. She's only three years old."

Teddy looks up at Christian. Like always when I scold Teddy, he seeks an allied in his dad. And usually Christian gives in just to keep Teddy happy, but to my big surprise Christian is on my side.

"Ted, we don't hate our sister. We love her and protect her from any harm," he says firmly. "Just look at me and your aunt Mia. As much as she annoyed me when I was younger, I always loved her, even though she was annoying."

I look over at Christian and I can see that he is thinking back in time. I smile a little at the thought of Mia and all of her good intentions, that in the beginning of mine and Christian's relationship, most of the time kept us apart.

"I'm sorry Phoebe," Teddy says with a sigh and a pout. I smile – he's so much like his father. Christian also pout when he have to do something he deepest down don't want to do.

"Why don't you take your sister down to the kitchen and ask mrs. Taylor to make you a little snack?" Christian ask Teddy and give both Teddy and Phoebe a kiss on the top of their heads.

Teddy's little face beams of happiness and he takes Phoebe's hand, jumps down from Christian's lap and together they leave his room. My little prince and princess loves mrs. Taylor and the feeling is mutual. I place myself on Teddy's bed next to Christian and he grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"You surprised me by not taking Ted's side," I say with a smile.

"He must learn that you don't hate your own family," Christian says with a shrugs. I raise my eyebrow. "What?" Christian ask, and I just shake my head.

_Wise decision_. My subconsciousness decides to take a part in the conversation. _You know how he is_.

"Hey," he says softly and make my head turn to his with his index finger under my chin. "I didn't hate my family. I just hated not being perfect in my perfect family. There's a difference."

In my head I see a boy in Teddy's age with cobber golden locks between Grace, Carrick and Elliot. A four year old who feels like the ugly duckling in a family of swans, even though both Grace and Carrick love Christian the way he is and contemplates him as perfect. "I know, but sometimes people around you could get the idea that you hate them, the way you act towards them," I whisper and move closer to him. Luckily I made him realize and admit that his is worth loving after the hole thing with Hyde back in 2011.

"Thanks to you mrs. Grey," Christian says with his shy smile on his face. He pulls me into a warm hug and kiss me on the top on my head.

I gently, so I don't startle him, place my left hand on his chest. "You're welcome mr. Grey," I say with a giggle. "I'm always at your service. That's what good spouses do."

Christian inhales deep in my hair and I enjoy the best scent in the hole world; Christian and our body shampoo. How long we sit her on our son's bed, I don't know but we're interrupted by mrs. Taylor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt mr. and mrs. Grey, but what do you want young mr. Grey to have to lunch tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" I look at Christian, not knowing what mrs. Taylor is referring to. Christian smiles at me, and then it hits me – our little prince will be attending school tomorrow. Suddenly I feel like a terrible mother. What mother will forget her first born's first day at school? "Uhm... sandwiches with chicken and salad, two juice bricks and an apple and a banana."

Mrs. Taylor nods. "I'll take care of that." And then she disappears around the corner. I look back at Christian and he is stroking Teddy's favorite teddy bear. With a little sigh he looks at me.

"I can't believe that you convinced me to enroll Teddy in a public school. Private schools are so much better. Or even better; home schooling – then he is safe and in familiar surroundings." Christian look back at the teddy bear in his hand and I stroke his sidebars and cheek. _Oh Fifty, my dear Fifty_, I think. This need, to keep his family safe all the time, is a trait that he always will have.

"Christian, we talked about this before," I say in the same voice I use when I explain something to Teddy. " Teddy will be fine in a public school. Just look at me – I mean, I never went to a private school and I did well. And so will Ted. How can he not do well, with the bright and wise father he has, hmm?" I smirk at Christian and I see how his lips curls up in a little smile.

"Bright and wise, eh?"

I nod and bite down my lip. "Yep." I look into my dear husband's eyes and they're darkening. "Well sometimes you're not that smart – when you wont let me see Kate without Sawyer is there with me, for example."

Christian's lips show a little smile. "Oh, my dear mrs. Grey. My hand is suddenly beginning to twitch."

And with that he gets up from the bed, and drags me with him. We walk down the corridor and down the our master bedroom.

"What about the children?" I ask, because I know where he will take me.

"Mrs. Taylor are taking care of them right now, mrs. Grey," he says while he walks to the secret door, to the playroom, in our walk-in closet. "Will you play with me, mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, sir," I answer and his gaze sets me on fire. This is going to be fun.


End file.
